Crowd sourcing is a very popular way to get answers to questions. For example, social media or online forums are widely used to ask and retrieve answers to questions. By utilizing crowd sourcing to answer questions, one can retrieve the best answer in the most efficient manner. In some settings, answers to important questions can be valuable and therefore a compensation of sorts may be required to obtain the answer.